Death Angel's Job
by dogieduck
Summary: Hilary is a death angal.she lost everything in the past,hopes,dreams,even her humanity.now she meets a new group of friends who start to awaken her emotions!including love.but now someone is attacking everyone!can it be the same one as be for? why?


Death angel's job

Chapter 1: Introduction

Hilary! Hilary wake up! You're going to be late for school!!! And I'm hungry!!!...Hilary…HILARY…**HEY HILARY WAKE UP!!!!!!!!! **

Mmmm. I sit up seeing as I have obviously over slept. Hilary!!! Hmm? I look down on my bed sheets to see-shiro I'm sorry, I seem to of had over slept. Forgive me.

Shiro- it's ok as long as you get me something to eat!!! I'm hungry! I was up all night patrolling the city while you out were delivering souls and stuff.

Hilary- yes it seems that I have forgotten to feed you. Please forgive me again. I turn to look in the mirror to my left. I see me and shiro in my bed. Shiro barley visible being so small. He turns to look in the mirror as well.

Shiro – wow don't we look normal! He pauses while he chuckles. A dog demon (shiro) and an angel of death (Hilary)! Sitting in a bed! He chuckles some more.

Hilary – yes indeed. Although you fail to look like a dog demon, considering your size and fur color. You have an appearance of a snow leopard. Almost exactly. You have the same patterns, same colors, even the same white under belly fur. If it weren't for your dog like ears, nose and tails (he has two) you might be able to fool the humans into thinking that you're the world's smallest snow leopard.

Shiro – yeah but did you know that snow leopards can kill something 3x its own weight?

Hilary – Now I do. I must be preparing for school. I'm already off schedule. I turn to look at the alarm clock.

Hilary – hmm it's already 6:30. I'm going to be late.

Shiro – if you were a human you would be!

Hilary – yes I would. Now what would you like to eat?

Shiro – anything is ok!! I just want to fill my belly!

Hilary – alright, is it alright if I change first?

Shiro – hmm, alright but hurry! I'm starving!!!

Hilary – yes, understood. Shiro jumped off the bed and out the door to wait in the kitchen. I stand up from my bed and walk over to my closet. Looking for my uniform. Hmm they changed it again. Now this year it's a red school girl skirt, a white long sleeved button up shirt, and then a black school vest. Simple enough. After I have finished putting on my uniform and walk over to my vanity. Brushing my brown hair. Hmm it's grown. Now it reaches the middle of my back. I separate the hair line so I can make the braids in my hair. (You know how Hilary sometimes puts her hair in braids? Well think of that except that there not as small. There thicker and longer. Right on her heart. That's where she has them. In the front. If you don't understand put your hand on your heart. That's where they are and that's how long they are!) This is something I've always done. I've gotten used to doing it every morning. Now that I have finished, I should make shiro something to eat. I walked out the door of my room and down the hall way. I see shiro sitting on the sofa watching the early morning cartoons.

Hilary – shiro, are you alright with eggs? And bacon?

Shiro – Of course! I love your eggs!!! Oh yay!!!

Hilary – very well than. I start making the eggs. In just a few minutes the foods all done. I pour him a bowl of milk.

Shiro – yeah! Food, food, food!!! Thanks a bunch Hilary!

Hilary – my pleasure. Alright ill be going now. Take care alright? I said while putting on my shoes (oh yeah I forgot she has the ankle socks and those black shoes they were.)

Shiro – hey wait Hilary! If you walk you're going to be late.

Hilary – thank you for your concern, but I don't recall mentioning anything about walking. She turned around and lightly closed the door. Hmm I don't sense anyone watching. She looked both ways then sighed. Out from her back sprouted black angel wings. And lifted up, tapped the rail with her foot and flew up in the air. Soaring high in the air, I looked down waiting for my destination to appear. Seeing the large gates I began to search for any humans that might be around the area. No one. I flew down letting my feet gently touch the ground.

Hilary – good morning mother, father. Forgive me for being late, I seem to of had over slept. I can not stay as long as I usually do, ill be late for school. I'm sorry, please for give me, but I must be going. I'll come back after school to see you. Good bye father, mother. I jumped up into the air leaving the grave yard. Feeling someone watching me I turn around and see my mothers and fathers sprits smiling and waving me off. Have a nice day Hilary! called my mother. Be safe! And well be waiting here for you after school! Father, always worrying about me. I waved back and turned forward flying in the same direction I had been going. I'm lucky. Even though my parents no longer walk among the mortals, I can still interact visually and physically with them. And I'm glad that I can. It doesn't seem fair. Considering that I take souls to the heavens. Hence the name death angel. That's not all I am required to do. I also must make sure that the souls are prepared for death, and that they don't have any attachments to this world to prevent any casualties. Staying with them while they bid there last goodbyes. Although I'm not required to do so. I feel as if I should. After all I'm the one leading them to heaven. Also its easier to burden. The poor humans, they suffer so much in just a small life span. Some experience nothing but torment throughout there lives. Being beaten, crushed, having there hopes and dreams ripped away, seeing no other solution but ending it all. I sigh. So sad. And yet, they can be so full of life, passion, and love as well. It's interesting to watch as they help one-another. Everlasting friend-ship. It's true. Fiends forever. I've had cases where one friend throws away their life to protect there other friend. I've even had other cases where best friends die together. Neither wanting to leave the other, to die alone. So they stay together holding one another promising to never let go. Even in death they still hold on to one another. It's amazing. I still occasionally speak with some when I go up to the heavens to give a beefing on how things are going. Sighing again I land about 2 blocks from the school. Hiding my wings from mortal eyes I walk out of the ally and continue to school. When I reach the front gates I look at the clock tower to the east side of campus. (Think of it like the little north, south, east, and west thing. Which side is east on? The same side it's on the compass thing that's there it is too) hmm it seems that I have 20 minutes left before the bell. I start walking through the gates, and on to the main passage way. It's a very nice school with four main buildings. There's the east building (the one with the clock tower), the west building (opposite side of the east) the north, and the south. You'd think that the north would be the first building, but to get to it you have to go through the south first. All the buildings are facing the right directions. (Ok I'm back! And here to explain! Ok if you don't understand the arrangements it's kind of like a cross. You know where all the lines of a cross meet right? Well the right side is the east building, the left is the west. And tip top is the north, and the south is right in between all of them. This means the point that they all cross. So do you understand now?) It's also decorated very nicely. It looks more like a small village instead of a school. The buildings are castle like. Its very eye pleasing. Fresh clean grass. Very healthy as well. The color of green is astounding. And the buildings are like a faded light yellow. They complement each other very well. Tall trees stand all around the school. Beautiful and proud. You might think that they were mocking other trees by the way they gently sway with the wind. Walking up the south's building stairs to get inside; I noticed that there weren't many children outside. Hmm must be something going on. I used my hearing ability to search the school. I hear a buzzing sound. Not like bees. This sounds like a mechanical buzzing noise. Then I heard children, they were cheering. Ah, now I see. Beyblades. It's a sport that the children play now. It's not even a game. A sport. I continue walking to the north building where my first class is. Locking out the sound of the beyblades, but still listening to the children, it's a very comforting sound. Peace full almost. Hearing there laughter, there words of encouragement, advice. It's all relaxing. I continue walking passed some students who seem to be walking to class. Saying hello and good morning I also continued walking. Opening the door to get out of the south building, I stay on the straight path forward headed to the north building. Pulling the door open I enter the north building. Making the first right I head up the stairs, to my classroom. Class 1-A. opening the door, I see that there are about 6 students inside.

Myiko – good morning Hilary!

Soto – oh! Hey Hilary! Morning!

Miro – hey Hilary! Look-in good!

Maya – hello Hilary! Good morning.

Gaito – morning.

Manna- hello Hilary! Good morning!

Hilary – good morning , Miss. Yanow, Mr. Tabunaka, Mr. Cantaro, (its pleasant to see that you are looking good as well), Miss. Cantaro, Mr. Toewanawa, Miss. Sajo they all laughed and said thank you and went back to there discussion about going to the movies, and watching some think about dog's and going to Mexico. I walk over to my seat by window. Sitting down and placing my bag (do you know those suit cases? The black ones? I'm sure you do!) Down beside my desk leg. I stared out the window for 5 minutes be four I heard the door open and then close. Good morning Hilary!

Ah now I see.

Hilary – good morning, Miss. Kon. I turned to see her. She has pink hair, and eyes. A bit odd but at the very same time completely normal. She's a very nice girl, she quite though. Has a very soft and gentle voice. She the only person that I've ever gotten in to an actual conversation with. Although there not very long ones. She's the closest thing that I have to a friend.

Mariah – How are you today? I didn't see you this morning, and usually you're really early!

Hilary – yes. It seems that this morning I had over slept. Forgive me if I made you worry.

Mariah – oh no! Not at all! Actually I was over by building E. watching the beyblade battle when I saw you walking by your self! And I didn't want you to be by your self in the class room so I came to see you.

She's such a nice girl indeed. Her thoughts are so pure and kind. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body. Although that might not be all too good. It's going to be hard to take her when she dies. Hmm when will she die? I closed my eyes for a second then looked back at Mariah, I can see anything I wish to see about her. Her age, birth date, parent's names, full name, blood type, and her death date. Hmm I see, so that's when she's going to die…I sighed.

Mariah – Hilary? Is something wrong?

Hilary – what do you mean?

Mariah - uh well you sighed just now. So I was wondering if anything was wrong…

Hilary – no nothing. It just came out.

Mariah – oh alright but I was wondering if- she didn't get to finish because the bell had rang. The students rushed to get inside be for the teacher came in. Mariah looked disappointed that she wasn't able to finish what she was going to ask, but she waved anyway and sat down. The teacher came in and started the lesson.

AFTER CLASS

The first half of the day had finished. Some of the students had already left the class room to eat there lunch. I and some other students had stayed in side to linger a bit. I started to put my things away when Mariah had called my name.

Hilary – yes Mariah. Is there something wrong?

Mariah – No! No not at all! I was just wondering if you wanted to come and eat lunch with me.

Hilary – are you sure it is alright? I won't be talking up space?

Mariah – of course not! It's perfectly ok!

Hilary – alright, I wouldn't mind eating with you. Thank you for offering. She grinned happily as I stood and reached into my bag, to grab my lunch.

Hilary – I'm sorry. I seem to of had left my lunch at home. Please forgive me.

Mariah – that's alright! We can share mine! I pack too much for me anyway.

Hilary – thank you. I said bowing. She blushed a scarlet color and stuttered her next sentence.

Mariah – ohh! - Its n- no pro-blem! You didn't ha- have to bow o- or anything.

Hilary – it seemed fitting to do so. Shall we go? I started to walk, holding the door for her as she fallowed me out the room. While we were walking down the stairs a female approached us. I didn't recognize her. She had short blue hair, orangeish- brown eye color, she was also short. I could feel her emotions. She seems to be in a bad mood. I closed my eyes and re-opened them. Ming –Ming love. Age – 14 – 16. Blood type – B. Race – human. Bed tempered. Can be a bit selfish. Hmm. doesn't seem like someone Mariah would spend her time with.

Ming- Ming- well hello Miss. Kon. You seem to be in a good mood. Where are your body guards? Did they finally get sick of coming to the rescue? She smirks at her comment. You can't stand on your own two feet can you? You're still a little baby that has to be looked after. She starts laughing like what she said was funny. I turned to look at Mariah, she was sighing and looking at the floor like she didn't really mind.

Hilary – I don't seem to find your sense of humor, humorous at all. How is calling someone an infant humorous? Now if you'll excuse us we are to continue our walk to the lunch area. I started to walk around her with Mariah fallowing.

Ming-Ming – Ah wah- hey wait a minute! You can't just walk away from me! I know where you're going! It doesn't matter! I'll find you and embarrass you in front of everyone!

Hilary – is it alright if we eat somewhere other that the designated lunch area?

Mariah – oh? Sure but where do you have in mind?

Hilary – please just fallow me Miss. Kon. It's not somewhere where we can be bothered. Mariah – oh alright! I led her to the far side of the north building, and opening a door.

Mariah – where is this? I've never seen these stairs be for? And here do they lead to?

Hilary – do not worry Miss. Kon. Everything will be alright. She mumbled an alright and quietly fallowed me up the steps. We reached the top and I opened a door. The light and Mariah had to close her eyes from the powerful sunlight.

Mariah – the roof! Is this where you eat? I nodded my head. Oh wow! It's so nice up here! So breezy! I love it! She started twirling with the lunch box she had. Finally she stops and sits down by the short wall (remember its castle like. you know how the walls looked right? If not change it in your head. As lone as the wall is short them you're good!) I fallow and sit In front of her. She opens her lunch box, and sets it down in between us.

Mariah – take what ever you want! It's all my favorites so it's ok! I nodded my head understanding. This place is so peaceful! I love it here! It's quite but not in a scary kind of way. And you can see the lunch tables from here!

Hilary – yes, I find it very pleasing and relaxing.

Mariah – mmhmm! She grabbed a rice-ball and started eating. I fallowed her example making sure to complement her cooking. After e have finished I helped her cleaning up the crumbs.

Mariah – this was so much fun! Thank you Hilary for bringing me here! She smiled. I told her that it was my pleaser.

We started walking down the stairs and I noticed that her emotions had change slightly. I thought that it would be best to read her mind to see what had gone wrong.

*Mariah's mind* aw I was hoping that she would ask me to eat with her again tomorrow. It's really nice to eat up there. And if I could, I wouldn't have to deal with Ming-Ming trying to make me look bad. Oh well I better not bother. Hmm I see. So this Ming-Ming is the problem.

Hilary – Miss. Kon? Would you like to join me for lunch again tomorrow? If you'd like of course. I saw her face light up.

Mariah – oh really?! Yes! Thank you! Thank you very much Hilary!!!

We walked back to class with her talking about what she was going to bring for lunch tomorrow. When we got inside she fallowed me to my desk. She had done most of the talking, saying how she was excited now that she had somewhat of a *secret hideout*. Be for she could finish her next sentence a boy had interrupted her. Mariah! There you are! We got worried when you didn't show up for lunch today. Kenny was freaking out thinking that Ming-Ming had something to do with it. He chuckled.

Mariah – oh! I'm sorry Ray! I didn't mean to! I was having lunch with my friend Hilary! Oh and tomorrow too. Sorry brother. I looked at him. They looked nothing alike. He was a bit tan. And had long dark color hair. It was tied with some kind of hair tape. His eyes were a golden color. And had a ying and yang headband around his forehead. She had long pink hair tied in a ponytail, her eyes were also pink. They both had oddly sharp teeth that stuck out a little. I closed my eyes and re-opened them. Ray Kon. Blood type – A, Mariah also had the same blood. They were siblings. Hmm.

Ray – oh hello Hilary! I'm Ray nice to meet you! I stood up and bowed.

Hilary - good after noon, Mr. Kon. It's a pleasure to meet you as well.

Ray – oh umm well there's no need to be so proper.

Mariah – ha-ha yeah she does that. She calls everyone by there last name!

Ray – oh well alright. But where were you two eating? The others and I looked everywhere for you, and couldn't find you anywhere.

Mariah – is it alright if I tell him? He wont' tell anyone else! And maybe he could join us too?

Hilary – I don't mind.

Mariah – yay! Thank you Hilary! She explained to him where go to.

Ray looked confused. I didn't know that there was a way to get up there! How did u find it Hilary?

Hilary – I happened to stumble upon it one day after school.

Ray – oh. Um alright then. Well I guess it's alright if you're not alone.

Mariah – yay! Thanks!

Ray – alright well I gotta go, so I'll see you at home! Bye!

Mariah – bye! We watched as he ran out the door to his class. The teacher came shortly after and finished where she had left off.

After School

I was walking out of the north building and toward the south to get home. I saw Mariah and Ray, waiting for someone. Mariah had called out my name.

Mariah – hey Hilary! She started to wave at me. I walked over to them and bowed.

Hilary – good afternoon Mr. Kon. Miss. Kon.

Mariah – good afternoon to you too! Are you headed home now?

Hilary – yes. But I have to stop somewhere first.

Mariah – oh! Where do you live? Maybe we can walk home together?

Hilary – I'm sorry, please forgive me but I'm going to visit my family be for I return home.

Mariah – oh alright. Well I'll see you tomorrow! Bye Hilary! I nodded my head and continued to walk home. Walking for 30 minutes I reach the grave yard.

Hilary – good afternoon, father, mother. It seems that I have made a friend today. A real one. She's very kind. Has a very peaceful mind, and a pure white soul. I had the pleasure to eat with her with her. Her cooking is very well prepared, but it's nothing compared to yours father. I stared at the tome stone they shared. Her mind and soul was also nothing compared to yours mother. Are things well in the heavens? I should be going back soon for my report. My mother's spirit appears fist, then my father. Opening her arms I walk into them. Even as just a soul, she's still so warm. Father wraps his arms around me and mother. We all sit on the ground. My head resting on my mother's chest, where her heart should be beating. She starts to hum a lullaby to me. She used to sing it to me when I was a child. Stand in the rain. Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain, you won't drown. And one day, what's lost can be found. I never really understood the last part. Sighing, I relax into their arms. Listening to my mother's soft voice. I stayed there for about an hour, be for my father was telling me it was time to go home. I nodded in-understanding. I stood up and waved them good-bye and told them that I would see them in the morning. The walk home seemed shorter them usual. When I got to my door, I just opened it. Shiro was sitting by the door, as usual. Jumping into my arms with greetings like; welcome home Hilary! How was your day? Did you have fun? The human sent on you is stronger that usual. Did something happen? Anyway I'm just glad that your home! Did you get any homework today? Not giving me time to answer, he just continued. When he was done I answered all of his questions.

Shiro – oh really? When can I meet this Mariah girl? She sounds interesting! Oh please can I meet her? Please! I promise I won't bite this time!

Hilary – we can go see her tonight. While I'm working. But she will not be awake. Forgive me but don't you think it's too early for you too meet her yet?

Shiro – oh. I get it. She doesn't know. Are you going to tell her?

Hilary – when the time is right.

Shiro – gotcha. Well you should go take a bath. And I'll make dinner since you made me breakfast!

Hilary – alright. Thank you Shiro.

Shiro – no prob! I watched him run into the kitchen to prepare dinner. I placed my shoes on the floor by the door and walked to the bathroom. Taking off my clothes, I turned the shower on. Making the water hot. I stepped in side letting my body soak in the hot water. Taking out the rubber bands that held my braids together, I brushed threw my hair with my fingers. Applying shampoo, conditioner, then washing it all out. I washed my body with the soap. I wanted to stay under the water a little longer so I did. Feeling the water run down my body. Touching every skin cell. My heart beat slowed. My mind was also slowing. Everything seemed to slow. My muscles relaxed. The hot water rising my body temperature. I placed my hand on the wall in front of me. It felt so cold compared to the water. I could see the steam rising up and over the shower curtain. I started to feel drowsy. I closed my eyes. Raising my head to it was under the cover of the water. The feeling was un-describable. I had to get out be for I got to sleepy. I turned off the water. Stepping from behind the curtain, I grabbed my towel. I could see steam coming from my arms. As if they were on fire from the inside. Hmm. I grabbed my clothes and walked to my room. Putting on some shorts (they were dark brown and went up to her knees. They have some really cool pockets. Lol there the same pair that I love and wear!) And a red shirt, I brushed out my wet hair. Leaving it down I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. The food had already been made. Six rice balls, eight meat buns, six sushi rolls, and some vegetables. I looked at Shiro who was looking excited.

Shiro – you looked nice and clean! Here take a seat! I sat down on the floor in front of one side of the table. Shiro takes the other.

Shiro – well, what are you waiting for? Take a bite and tell me how it is!

I nodded and grabbed one of each thing. Taking a bite out of everything (not at once) and look at Shiro.

Hilary – its delicious Shiro. Thanks you very much. He laughed and said that it was "no biggie". We finished dinner and went out to work. I grabbed my black coat (it goes all the way to her feet). Putting it on, I released my wings. Shiro jumped on my shoulder and I jumped into the night air. My first client for to night is… Harold. 65 years old. Has a week heart but still has about 3 weeks to live. I fly to the nursing home, finding Harold sleeping in his bed. I place my hand on his forehead, entering his dreams.


End file.
